ImmaSpongeBob
Info. ImmaSpongeBob is the Imma Account for Spongebob Squarepants the Top 5 Nickelodeon Shows so far. Imma Spongebob was created on August 13, 2011. His YouTube is ImmaSpongeBob1, but he likes to refer to ImmaSpongeBob. http://www.youtube.com/user/ImmaSpongeBob1 His Backup account: http://www.youtube.com/user/ImmaSpongeBob2 There's another Imma account for Spongebob and it's called ImmaSpongeb0b, but it's currently inactive for some reason. Along with ImmaPatrick and ImmaSquidward. ImmaSpongebob is controlled by another YouTube account, but it can't be spoken due to some publicity reasons. But this YouTuber is in the same neighboorhood of the Imma's and fans of the Imma's and Kai lords like AniNationReborn and ImmaKrillin. Acheivements ImmaSpongeBob's current achievements: 100 Subscribers--November 21st, 2011 200 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 300 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 400 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 500 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 600 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 700 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 800 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 900 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) 1,000 Subscribers--(Not yet reached) History In Late August ImmaSpongebob computer crashed due to virus or malfunction that wiped out all it's functions and programs. And because of that our yellow friend had to take a long break to fix his computer 'till on October 16th, 2011 he surprised his fans by uploading a reaction to [http://www.youtube.com/user/ImmaKai1 ImmaKai] obtaing 2,000 Subscribers. After that he started uploading daily and told his fans he's returned. But again after November 1st, 2011 he didn't upload all that week, he then later told his fans he was having a hard time searching for clips and that he needed help and it would take awhile, but 10 minutes after that he told his fans he didn't help anymore and he uploaded a regular Imma clip and the after that entitled: My reaction to having enough videos to upload for almost a month. He was honest and will be uploading daily for now on for the rest of November and beyond. On January 3rd, 2011 Our Favorite Yellow Sponge got his first strike from Viacom. 1 Strike? No big deal. but it wasn't long 'till Viacom struck again like a cobra and removed 32 videos giving his 2nd Strike. And it wasn't long before he came home from school to see his account had been shutdown. Tradegy fell...Our favorite innoccent sponge had fallen and had been terminated. ImmaSpongeBob1 immediately contacted ImmaPatrick1 and told him what happended, ImmaPatrick had immediately made a video for him telling his fans what happended. His fans fell in despair. But there was a ray of hope. ImmaSpongeBob1 had said he was gonna do whatever he could to restore his account. He said it would take 2 weeks or a month. Let's hope he returns soon... Facts Right now he is a good-working developing Imma earning 3-6 subscribers a day and uploading 1-2 videos a day. His prediction rates for being the Top 20 Imma's are at 20%. He's nowhere from being an Troll on YouTube. Infact he acts his character from Spongebob SquarePants sometimes to joke around or mess with Trolls. Word from him says that his chances on going "Hiatus" are low. He says he currently has TONS of clips he's waiting to upload. But to save time he uploads 2 Times a day to save time. If he continues to upload Twice a day he will reach around 200-300 Videos by the time he's uploaded every video in store for him, for now. Unlike Imma's from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT that sometimes get suspended from Toei Animation, Spongebob here is owned by Viacom International. Unlike Toei Animation who are going around and suspending Imma's for using there content, Spongebob here can get suspended from Viacom. But unlike his chances for geting suspended like DBZ Imma's there chances for geting suspended are at 60%, ImmaSpongebob's chances are at 20% becuase of mutiple users on YouTube uploading Spongebob clips and parody's. Current State So basically are yellow Imma friend is far from geting suspended for Community Trolling and Copyright. And if you don't like the show itself or the Imma itself you don't have to hate the person who controls him. ImmaSpongebob is pretty much a good 3rd-class Imma who is slowly reaching his way to the Top 5. Not alot haters, but he's good-nice Imma just like his character from his show and is begining his journey. Death on Sponge, but Hope to come...